


Buried Memories

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study poem from Yami Bakura's/Thief King Bakura's perspective. All feedback is appreciated; I'm not very comfortable with writing poetry and could use all the advice I can get, especially on the form of the poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Memories

My mind is a tomb.  
Ghostly footsteps  
disturb the dust that carpets the ancient halls.

A room,  
hollow, but not empty;

A sarcophagus is on display,  
the seal intact.

My fingers caress the face,  
the features blurred from past hesitations.  
So familiar; so foreign  
(Half forgotten)

Today the tomb robber takes back what they stole  
and locked away long ago.


End file.
